Prologue
by rukiasakura12
Summary: Edward est partit. Bella part pour refaire sa vie, mais peut de temps après sa fuite elle se retrouve nez a nez avec les Cullen. Edward va alors tenté coute que coute de récuperé la femme qu'il aime, celle-ci ne semble pas vouloir de lui. Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Il m'avait quitté. Seule, c'est-ce que j'était depuis son départ. Fuyant autant que possible les gens, ma famille, mes amis. Mon comportement avait bien finit par inquiété Charlie, a tel point qu'il avait prit l'initiative d'en faire part a ma mère. Malheureusement il se rendit compte trop tard de sa bêtise. En effet, le lendemain de son appel Renée se trouvait a huit heures tapante devant sa porte. Hystérique comme jamais elle l'avait accusé de tout les maux qui me troublait, l'accusant d'être un mauvais et indigne père. Celui-ci ne s'opposa pas a son jugement. Peiné de voir dans quel était elle l'avait mit, je pris la décision de prendre les choses en main. Du jour au lendemain mes parents assistèrent a ma « transformation » en jeune fille heureuse, et qui se remettait d'une peine de cœur banale comme l'aurait fait n'importe qu'elle fille de mon âge. Mais le problème était bien là, je n'était pas n'importe qu'elle adolescente, mon amour n'avait pas été qu'une simple amourette et surtout l'homme dont j'était amoureuse n'était pas banal du tout.

Après une semaine durant laquelle je feignait mon « rétablissement », des changements physiques opérèrent inquiétant mes parents. Mon teint habituellement pâle était à présent translucide, mes cernes étaient bleus et très fortement marqués. Cependant cela paraissait normal face a mes crises de nerfs incontrôlés, mes soudaines fatigues et ma paresse de plus en plus oppressante.

Ce fut alors qu'un idée de traversa l'esprit, bien qu'absurde elle n'était pas impensable. Nous avions eut des rapports bien que je n'était qu'une humaine, j'était arrivé a le convaincre et malgré sa soudaine disparition je ne regrettait absolument pas ce que nous avion fait.

Je profita d'un jour ou personne n'était cher moi pour faire ce qu'il fallait. Je n'attendis que 1 minutes puis deux barres s'affichèrent. Je ressenti une vagues d'émotions toutes aussi différentes les une que les autres. La colère, la joie, me sentit désemparé, unique, mal, heureuse. Je tentait en vain de mettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments mais se me fut impossible. J'entendit la porte d'entrée claqué. Mon père. La peur m'envahit soudainement. Comment allais-je annoncé a mon père et a ma mère ma grossesse ? Oui, j'était bel et bien enceinte d'Edward Cullen. Moi, Isabella Swan une simple humaine, enceinte d'un adonis tel qu'Edward un vampire. Soudain une question me vint a l'esprit, comment allait être mon bébé ? Humain ? Vampire ? Mi-humain, mi-vampire ?

- Bella , appela la voix de mon père depuis le perron.

Je jeta le test dans la poubelle, me précipitant au rez de chaussée je faillit tombé dans les escaliers. Ma rattrapant de justesse, je plaça inconsciemment ma main sur mon ventre. Il faudrait qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui je fasse un peu plus attention a ma maladresse, pas pour moi mais pour le petit être qui grandissait en moi. Je vit mon père assis sur le canapé du salon, télé allumée, chaussures enlevés.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant a coter de lui.

- Oui, je voulait te prévenir que je ne serait pas la ce soir. Tu saura te débrouillé ?

Esquissant un sourire, j'acquiesçait de la tête. Quand j'était venu m'installer a Forks j'avait eut beaucoup de mal a m'adapté a mon père poule. Il me couvait beaucoup trop, me croyant incapable de survivre sans lui. Après un mois je m'était finalement habitué a son comportement un tantinet excessive lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon bien être.

Remarquant qu'il n'avait plus rien a me dire je partit rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'entendit pas Charlie partir, trop occupée a trouvé une solution a mon problème.

Devais-je l'annoncé a mes parents ? Ou juste partir ?

J'avait ces deux options. J'avait écarté la possibilité d'un avortement dès le moment ou j'appris que j'était enceinte. Il m'était inconcevable de tué le bébé que j'avait eut avec Edward. Même s'il n'était plus là, s'il m'avait abandonné, notre enfant était le fruit de notre amour et je le désirait ardemment. Je passa une longue partie de ma soirée a réfléchir. J'opta pour la seconde solution. Je ne pouvais décemment pas avoué a mes parents ma situation, ils me forceraient ou du moins tenteraient de me faire avorter prétextant que je détruisait ma vie, que j'était trop jeune ou bien même que l'absence du père m'empêcherait d'offrir une éducation raisonnable a mon enfant.

Ce fut le cœur déchiré, en miette comme si une broyeuse l'avait écrasé. Les mains tremblantes je pris une feuille, un stylo et écrivit.

_Papa, maman, _

_Je tenait a vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant toutes ces années. De m'avoir donné tout l'amour qu'un enfant aurait put rêver. Maman, je souhaite profondément que tu soit heureuse avec Phil, car même si ce n'était pas le grand amour entre lui et moi il est vraiment très amoureux de toi, et toi de lui. Papa, je ne veut pas que tu utilise de tes relations au commissariat pour tenter de me retrouver. _

_Si j'ai décidé de partir ce n'ai pas a cause de vous, donc il n'y a aucune raison que vous culpabilisiez. Je prendrai soin de moi je vous le promet. Je prendrai régulièrement de vos nouvelles, ou du moins j'essayerai. _

_Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncé comme sa._

_Je vous aime plus que tout,_

_Bella._

Relisant pour la cinquième fois la lettre, je courut la posé sur la table de la cuisine pour être sur qu'ils la verraient dès que mon père rentrerait de chez Billy et ma mère de sa visite cher une de ces amie de lycée. Me pressant autant que je put, du moins pour ne pas tombé, je prépara mon sac remplit de vêtements, de divers objets plus ou moins personnels (tels que le CD que m'avait offert Edward dans lequel était gravé la berceuse qu'il avait composé pour moi). Une fois prête je jeta un dernier coup d'œil a cette maison dans laquelle j'avait vécut durant deux ans. Soupirant, je quitta définitivement mon antre et me dépêcha de rejoindre l'habitacle chaud et accueillant de ma Chevrolet. Je démarra, bien plus vite que je ne le faisait habituellement. Plus vite je partait, plus vite mon mal aise passa. Je tournai une page de mon passé pour me tourné vers mon futur . . .

__________________________________________________________

- Bella, table 3, cria mon patron en me désignant la dite table qui se trouvait prés de la fenêtre.

J'acquiesçait et partit servir les clients se situant a la table. Plus que cinq minutes et je pouvait profiter d'une courte pause de dix minutes. Ma soirée avait été infernale, longue, dure mais surtout difficile. Laissée ma fille avec ma voisine humaine ne me plaisait guère. Je n'avait pas d'autre choix, la laissé seule m'était inimaginable. Non pas parce qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, après tout elle avait deux ans. C'était juste que je me sentirait telle une mère indigne si je le faisait. Ma tournant vers l'énorme montre qui décorait l'un des murs totalement blanc du restaurant dans lequel je travaillait, je pu constater qu'il ne me restait que deux heures avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre mon amour. Ma Renéesmée.

La fin de la journée arriva bien plus vite que je ne le pensait. Ce fut presque en courant que je rentra cher moi. La voisine, une vieille femme d'une soixantaine d'année dormait paisiblement sur le canapé en cuir noir de mon salon. D'une lenteur incroyable, je la réveilla, la gratifia d'un sourire irrésistible ainsi que de quelques billets puis elle s'en alla. Mon ouïe sur développé m'indiqua que Renéesmée était bel et bien réveillé. Je la rejoignit dans sa chambre. Une fois de plus je fut frappée par sa beauté ainsi que sa ressemblance a Edward. Je la prit tendrement dans mes bras, la berçant en fredonnant la berceuse qu'avait cinq mois plus tôt composé mon adonis rien que pour moi. M'asseyant sur le canapé je la resserra un peut plus contre moi, me rassurant des battements de son cœur. Cette habitude était devenue une vraie obsession, a chaque moment passé avec elle je tendait l'oreille pour l'entendre respiré ou son cœur battre. J'admira sa peau pâle, ces cheveux cuivrés bouclés qui lui retombaient doucement sur ces frêles épaules, son petit nez retroussé, sa bouche exquise. Elle était si belle, si douce, si grande. Elle ne venait de pointé le bout de son nez il n'y a que trois mois et pourtant son corps était aussi grand qu'un enfant de deux ans. Cette croissance m'effrayait, tout autant qu'elle me fascinait. J'était si heureuse de voir qu'en grandissant elle était le portrait craché de son père. Cela aurait probablement dut m'attrister, pourtant je m'étonnait moi-même en me rendant compte que cela me faisait plus de bien que de mal. Elle m'offrait la possibilité d'être avec elle tout en étant avec Edward.

Dans un dernier soupir je m'empara de la télé commande, alluma la télé tout en sachant qu'a cette heure-ci il n'y avait rien. En effet, une bonne partie des gens étaient couchés, sauf moi. Isabella Swan, transformé en vampire il y a trois mois.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : L'éternité . . .

Cela faisait un peu près trois mois que Renesmée m'avait permis d'atteindre ce que j'avait tant attendu, espéré au côté d'Edward. J'avait tout simplement put assisté a la réalisation d'un de mes rêves, tout en voyant celui de formé une s'envoler tel une plume un jour d'hiver. Depuis ma fuite ma vie n'était qu'un cercle vicieux, entre le travail et ma fille. Une constante et étouffante routine. Malgré mes premières réticences je m'y était vite habituée de plus je n'avait pas le choix. Je ne suis nullement fataliste, juste que je ne trouvait rien pouvant m'en extraire. D'un œil bienveillant j'observa une dernière fois ma fille endormit, elle ne tarderait pas a s'éveillée. Les battements de sont petit cœur se faisaient plus rapides. Je la vis inspiré profondément, ouvrir ces yeux d'une lenteur délicieuse, me tendre sa minuscule et parfaite main blanchâtre que je saisit instinctivement. Elle me semblait déjà plus grande que la vieille, je regrettait celle qu'elle était hier et je regretterait certainement celle qu'elle sera chaque jour. J'aurait aimé qu'elle ne reste qu'un bébé un peut plus longtemps, afin de profiter au maximum de ces petites chutes quand elle apprenait a marcher ou de ces premiers mots.

- _Renesmée, aujourd'hui maman va allez travaillé un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude d'accord ? _Lui demandais-je tendrement.

Je n'attendait aucune réponse de sa part, je voulait juste qu'elle sache ce que je faisait et surtout c'était un avertissement vis-à-vis de son comportement.

Elle me montra gentiment ces dents, mimant une morsure sur mon bras puis de son infime doigt et le posa sur ces lèvres. C'était signe qu'il fallait caché sa nature. J'acquiesça, pénétra dans la cuisine, pris un des nombreux biberons de sangs d'animaux conservés au frigo. Elle but goulument le breuvage se délectant de chaque goutte.

Après quelques indications, dans lesquelles je précisait une fois de plus de ne pas montré qui nous étions, je partit travaillé dans le bar ou j'était employée depuis un mois. Mme Bergson, la voisine, avait été une fois de plus enchanté de surveillé un « petit ange » en reprenant ces propres mots.

- _Ah, si elle savait ce que nous sommes réellement, _soupirais-je en repensant a la vieille dame souriante.

J'arrive au bar avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance. N'ayant pas la tête a ressassé de vieux et douloureux souvenirs, je m'attela a la tâche. Les clients habituels était présents malgré l'heure, il n'était que 20 heures et pourtant la salle était presque pleine. Distinguée quelqu'un dans cette masse semblait impossible. Cependant je la distingua immédiatement. Belle, bien trop belle pour être humaine. Des cheveux noirs de jais, courts et hirsutes. Un nez mutin, une blancheur extrême.

- _Alice_, murmurais-je abasourdit.

Mon premier et je doit avouer, ridicule réflexe fut de me cacher derrière le comptoir ce qui eut pour effet d'attiré l'attention du serveur avec moi.

- Bella que fais-tu par terre ? Me questionna-t-il mi sourire mi intrigué.

- Je . . . Je cherche mes lentilles, mentis-je en tâtant le sol comme si je cherchait quelque chose.

- Ah je me disait bien que tes yeux avaient une couleur étrange. Besoin d'aide ? Proposa-t-il.

- Non, merci je me débrouillerais j'ai l'habitude.

Je tentait de l'évincer et cela sembla fonctionné car il se retourna pantois, pour parlé a un client. Je resta une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi accroupit a même le sol. Le ridicule ne tue pas, heureusement sinon a cette minute ma fille aurait été définitivement orpheline déjà que son père nous avait abandonnés.

- Eh merde ! Je savait que j'aurait dut tenté ma chance, entendis-je hurlé.

- Il ce passe quelque chose ?

- Il y avait une fille, un vrai canon. Petite, brune, peau blanchâtre. Un canon quoi. Elle vient de partir, me répondit-il l'air vraiment embêté.

Alice était partie. Ce n'est pas que sa me réjouissais mais je pouvait enfin reprendre une position un peu plus normale. Il fallait que je rentre et cela tout de suite. Sans même attendre une seconde je partir en courant du bar. Si les Cullens étaient dans cette ville, un jour ou l'autre nos chemins se croiserions. S'ils apprenait la vérité sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé ainsi que la naissance de ma fille ils tenteraient tout pour la voir. Peut être même me la prendre. Cette idée me noua la gorge et ce fut a une vitesse vampirique que je retourna cher moi. Tout semblait calme, la voisine endormie devant la télé comme toujours et Reneésmée qui jouait avec des jouets pour enfants. Je me pressa de renvoyé Mme Bergson cher elle puis prépara rapidement mes affaires ainsi que celle de ma fille. Il fallait que nous partions. Mais ou ? Mon esprit se tourna vers Forks, cette ville pleine de souvenirs aussi bons que mauvais. J'aimait plus que tout Forks, Charlie devait encore être là bas. J'avait tellement envie de le montré a ma fille. Forks serait notre destination.

J'habilla Reneésmée d'une robe noir, avec collant blanc, bottines noires, trench noir et d'un petit bonnet en laine blanc d'où sortait ces petites boucles. Elle était sensible au froid, tout comme moi.

Nous étions prêtes. Nous atteindrions Forks dans une heure un peu près. J'était a la fois excitée, stressé, angoissé et joyeuse de retrouvé ma ville. J'avait bien l'intention de montré a Reneésmée la maison ou habitait autrefois son père.

Mes estimations avaient été justes, en une heure nous étions a Forks, plus précisément la maison de Charlie. A travers une petite fenêtre je pouvais le voir affalé sur le canapé, regardant un match de baseball. J'était nostalgique du temps ou je préparait notre repas, a mon père et moi, puis j'attendait tranquillement qu'Edward vienne me chercher.

- Chérie regarde, tu vois le monsieur là-bas couché sur le canapé ? Lui demandais-je en pointant Charlie du doigt.

Elle me sourit. Elle avait compris.

- Eh bien c'est le papa a maman. C'est ton grand-père.

Elle se contenta de tendre sa main dans la direction de Charlie.

- Je suis désolé mon ange mais on ne peut pas allé le voir.

Elle grogna doucement, ce qui me fit sourire. Je ne sut combien de temps nous restâmes ici, a admiré Charlie faisant les choses les plus banales comme boire, mangé, changer de positions.

- Renéesmée, je vais maintenant te montré la maison de ton papa, annonçais-je en guettant une quelconque réaction mais rien ne vint. Ce qui était normal, après tout elle n'avait que deux ans ou plutôt deux mois et demi.

Je la colla avec fierté contre mon corps afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid durant ma course vampirique. Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions devant l'énorme bâtisse blanche. Rien qu'en regardant cette maison, des frissons me parcoururent le corps, des souvenirs de nos jours heureux ( a Edward et moi) me revenait. Ma fille me tira de ma transe en tirant doucement sur mes cheveux.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- . . . Ui . . . , murmura-t-elle de sa petite voix douce.

- Du bruit ? Ou as-tu entendu le bruit ? Je n'avait put empêcher ma voix de tremblé.

Elle pointa son petit doigt dans la direction de la demeure des Cullens. Des ombres bougèrent, mon s'accéléra. D'un geste instinctif je me plaça derrière un arbre. Comme si me caché je changerait quelque chose, j'était foutue. Je posa mes bagages au sol, demande a Renéesmée de s'agrippée a mon dos comme elle aimait si bien le faire. S'il fallait me battre contre eux pour gardée ma fille, alors je le ferait.

C'est alors que je les vit tous, ou presque Edward manquait a l'appel. Esmée et Carlisle étaient en tête. Se tenant tendrement la main, je regrettait immédiatement les instant ou mon adonis et moi faisions la même chose. Ils étaient suivit de près par Emmett qui a mon grand étonnement semblait tellement triste, puis Rosalie. Je ne fut pas étonné de voir Alice et Jasper se tenant désespérément la main. Je n'avait jamais vu mon petit lutin aussi triste, son visage était éteint et bien plus pâle qu'a son habitude. Jasper semblait aussi qu'elle, il devait certainement culpabilisé de ne pas pouvoir aidée sa petite amie.

Ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarqué. Je soupira. Une grosse erreur. Ils se tournèrent immédiatement dans ma direction, position de combat inclus.

- Qui que vous soyez sortez de là, exigea d'un ton autoritaire celui qui avait été par le passé mon second père. Sa voix se voulait autoritaire mais on pouvait facilement y distingué un fond de tristesse.

Que devais-je faire ? Sortir moi-même ? M'enfuir ? Impossible, ils étaient six je serait vite rattrapé.

Je me rendit compte que je n'avait aucun choix, je devait me montré. D'un pas lent et peu assuré je m'avança vers eux. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore reconnue, quand cela arriva leurs bouches s'ouvrirent accompagnés de diverses exclamations tels que « oh ! » , « ce n'est pas vrai ! » , « oh mon dieu ».

Ils restèrent bouche bée une minute, sans esquissé le moindre geste. Ce fut Carlisle qui interrompit le silence le premier.

- Bella ? C'est bien toi ? Faites que ce soit toi, supplia-t-il.

Leur avais-je manqué a ce point ?

- C'est bien moi, dis-je simplement.

Carlisle s'approcha rapidement de moi pour me prendre dans ces bras mais je reculait d'un pas. J'avais ma fille accroché a ma veste, qui se cachait dans mon dos je ne pouvait pas la mettre aussi puérilement en danger. Il sembla a la fois choqué et triste de ma réaction, cela me brisa le cœur. Je l'aimais beaucoup, j'aimais chaque membre de cette famille même Rosalie.

- Bella, tu nous a tellement manqué.

La vois d'Esmée était entrecoupée de sanglots, elle pleurait du moins comme les vampires pouvait le faire.

- Je doit partir, annonçais-je de but en blanc.

- Non ! Hurla Alice. Bella nous venons a peine de te retrouvé et tu voudrais partir ?! Je te retiendrais par la force s'il le faut !

Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge effrayant les Cullens, mais cela ne les découragea pas et ils s'engagèrent sur un terrain boueux, ou du moins Emmett.

- Tu manque beaucoup a Edward.

- Ferma-là ! Ordonnais-je hors de moi. Il ma abandonnée et tu me dit que je lui manque ? Il fallait y réfléchir avant de partir et de me laissé toute seule !

- Nous avons commis une énorme erreur en te laissant tout seule, nous le reconnaissons mais mon fils ne voulait que ton bien. Que tu soit en toute sécurité, tenta Esmée pour justifié son fils.

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Il ma éloigné pour me protégé mais finalement c'est bien lui qui ma fait de venir ce qui je suis aujourd'hui. Une vampire.

- Je ne comprends pas. C'est impossible, Edward n'a pas put venir et te mordre, persifla Carlisle en colère.

- Effectivement il n'est pas venu me voir, répliquais-je tout aussi agressive. Mais disons qu'il ma laissé un cadeaux, magnifique. La plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivé.

Mon cœur battait a tout rompre en parlant de ma fille. Elle était ce qu'il m'était arrivé de mieux, ma raison de vivre, mon ange.

- Chérie, tu peu te montré mon ange personne ne te fera rien, dis-je d'une voix douce en penchant ma tête vers mon dos.

Renéesmée, atteigne mes épaules en escaladant mon dos. Seule sa petite et mignonne tête furent exposés a la vue des Cullens, mais cela suffit pour qu'ils comprennent de quoi je parlait.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Un bébé ! Cria la mère d'Edward en portant ces mains a sa bouche.

Tous étaient hébétés, ébahit, heureux, mais a la fois triste. Alice sautait de joie, Jasper souriait radieusement, Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant, Rosalie admira la petite chose avec une envie folle de l'approché, Carlisle était suspicieux puis Esmée euphorique.

- Carlisle, Esmée je vous présente votre petite fille. Renéesmée.

A l'entente du prénom de ma fille, Esmée éclata en sanglot et me prit tendrement dans mes bras.

- Si tu savait comme je suis heureuse ! Je suis tellement fière. Elle ressemble tellement a Edward, mis a part ces petite bouclettes.

Elle avait dit sa d'une traite et jouait a présent avec les cheveux de ma fille, lui caressant de temps en temps les joues.

- Bella, je craint bien que tu n'en est pas envie mais il va falloir présenté Renéesmée a son père.

Mon cœur se serra. Mon corps trembla. Je ne voulait pas. Je ne voulait pas le revoir, lui qui avait brisé ma vie. Lui qui m'avait donné tout ce dont j'avait rêvé.

_________________________________________________________

Fin de ce chapitre. J'éspère sincèrement qu'il vous a plut. Si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas.

J'éspère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop long. ^^

Au prochain chapitre, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.

Reviews =)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires ^^**_

_**Je tiens a préciser que si je n'avait pas posté de chapitre plus tôt c'est parce que les deux premiers chapitres je les avaient écrit avant le bac. Entre temps j'ai eut les épreuves du baccalauréat, examens de code, et mes premières heures de conduite. Je ne tiens pas a justifier mon retard pour me faire excuser c'est juste que j'avais vraiment pas eut le temps. En échange (^^) j'ai commencé a écrire une deuxième fic qui est totalement différente de la précédente, mais qui, je l'éspère vous plaira tout autant. **_

_**J'ai eut un commentaire sur la question « Bella a un cœur qui bat », effectivement son cœur bat toujours et vous saurez pourquoi un peut plus tard dans l'histoire. Sur ce bonne lecture, merci encore a vous tous =)**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Finalement . . . **_

_Esmée m'avait proposé l'idée de rencontré Edward ce que je n'avait put refuser. Il était le père de ma fille qu'il le veuille ou non, ils devrait a partir de ce jour assumer ces responsabilités et je m'engagerait personnellement a ce qu'il le fasse. Cependant et a mon plus grand bonheur, Edward n'était pas présent lorsque sa mère décida de nous faire rencontré a nouveau. Je me congédia rapidement de la présence des Cullens, pour regagner une chambre d'hôtel afin de me préparé mentalement aux évènements au courus. _

_J'observa ma fille, elle semblait si paisible, innocente a la cruauté du monde qui l'entourait, tout simplement insouciante._

_Je ne le confronterais pas. Ni lui, ni sa famille. Je ne retournerais pas les voir, je partirait demain en espérant que Alice n'ait aucune vision de ma fuite. Si c'était le cas, je ferait tout mon possible pour les éviter et surtout lui. Je savait que ma décision était a la fois précipitée et injuste envers ma fille. Elle méritait de connaître son père, mais s'il m'avait rejeté il pourrait en faire autant avec son enfant. Il ne nous verrat pas, plus jamais je ne le croiserait. Ce fut sur cette dernière décision que je m'endormit._

_Il était huit heures et nos affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Ma fille, calé dans le porte bébé que je portait sur mon dos, gazouillait bruyamment. Je prit mon sac, sortit de l'hôtel prête pour rejoindre l'aéroport le plus près. En effet il me semblait désormais impossible de rester habiter dans le même pays que la famille Cullen. Cullen . . . Rien que de penser a ce nom j'en souffrait. _

_- Mée _. . . Murmura la voix douce de ma fille.

- _Qui a-t-il ? Il ce . . . _

Je ne put finir ma phrase que je perçut Carlisle et Esmée un peu plus loin. Il me vint a l'esprit de fuir, changé de direction mais au moment même que cette idée m'effleura Esmée se tourna vers moi. Me fixant de ces petits yeux noisettes, elle s'approchais doucement de peur de m'effrayer probablement.

- _Bella reviens s'il te plaît_, me dit-elle alors que son mari nous avait rejoins.

- _Non_, ma voix avait été ferme, stricte.

- _Isabella, je comprends tout a fait ce que tu ressent mais il faut penser au bien être de Renéesmee. Elle a besoin d'un père tout autant que n'importe quel enfant en aurait besoin_, argumenta Carlisle pour tenté de changé ma décision.

- _Elle n'est pas comme n'importe quel enfant_, tonnais-je les faisant frissonnés.

Par pur instinct, ou probablement parce que je pensait que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi, je me mit en position de défense. Prête a protéger mon unique trésor, la seule chose qui me faisait gardé un minimum de raison.

- _Ma chérie ! _S'exclama Esmée estomaqué par mon comportement.

Il est vrai que moi-même je me sentait mal vis-à-vis de mon comportement envers eux. Ils avaient été une seconde famille, un pilier, une base solide sur laquelle j'avait par le passé, pensé sincèrement pouvoir m'appuyé. Cependant ils étaient aussi ceux qui m'avaient abandonné, tuer a petit feu, les parents du père de mon enfant. Ils voulaient probablement coûte que coûte prendre ma fille pour la ramené dans leur famille. Cette idée m'était impensable, une vraie torture.

- _Vous ne me prendrez pas ma fille_, soufflais-je en grognant légèrement.

- _Nous en avons nullement l'intention_, répondis le médecin sincèrement consterné. _Nous voulons seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. _

- _Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle c'est d'être avec moi, _répondis-je tac o tac.

- _Nous en somme parfaitement conscient, et c'est pour cela que mon mari ainsi que toute la famille souhaitons vraiment très fort que tu accepte notre offre. _

- _Qu'elle offre ? _Demandais-je troublée de son utilisation du terme « toute la famille ».

- _Viens habiter chez nous s'il te plaît, Bella_.

Je scruta les yeux dorés de Carlisle, sa proposition semblait sincère. Cette sincérité me scandalisa.

Comment osait -ils me demander une telle chose après ce qu'ils m'avaient fait ?

Ils le souhaitaient uniquement car a présent j'était vampire, et que j'avait un bébé issue de ma relation avec Edward.

Edward . . .

Était-il compris dans « toute la famille », ou bien il n'était au courant de rien ?

- _Hors de question_, répondis-je catégoriquement.

La peine se lut sur leurs visages parfaits, ils semblaient se concertés en silence, puis Esmée ouvrit la bouche.

- _Je t'en pris Bella, si tu ne le fait pas pour toi fais-le pour ta fille. Il faut qu'elle connaisse son père. Malgré tout l'amour que je ressent pour toi Bella, je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu ne laisse pas mon fils voir Renéesmée. _

Pas une once de doute était perceptible dans ces paroles. Elle était si sûre d'elle, sereine.

- _Très bien, _finis-je par soufflé sachant pertinemment que je regretterais mon choix.

Je les vis se retenir de sauté de joie a grande peine, Carlisle s'emparra de mon sac, héla un taxi et en moins de temps que je ne l'avait pensé nous nous trouvions devant la bâtisse blanche de la famille Cullen. J'avait pensé, ou plutôt espéré que Carlisle et Esmée me laisserait un peu de répit, histoire de m'adapter a la situation mais j'avait tord. A peine je sortit du taxi qui c'était garé sur le chemin boueux qui menait cher les Cullens, que son odeur m'envahit, me brûla la gorge, me fit oublié ces trois derniers mois de douleurs. Mon corps trembla violement, me forçant a le contrôlé pour ne pas effrayé ma fille que je tenait fermement dans mes bras, je suivit un Carlisle tout sourire. A chaque pas qui me rapprochait de lui, les battements de mon cœur devenait incontrôlables. J'observa ma fille qui me souriait, dévoilant ces petites dents aiguisés. Elle était si belle, elle lui ressemblait tellement.

-_ Bella ? _

Je leva mes yeux et ceux-ci croisèrent ceux d'Alice. Un mélange de joie, d'euphorie et de soulagement émanait de son corps. Soulagement ? Pourquoi était-elle soulagé ?

- _Bella ! _Hurla-t-elle en se jetant précipitamment dans mes bras tout en faisant attention a ne pas écrasé sa nièce. Son euphorie dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il apparaisse.

Il se tenait devant moi tel un Dieu grec dans toute sa splendeur. La haine que j'avait éprouvé pour lui semblait se volatiliser, comme toute phrase censé que j'essayait de dire.

- _Bella, _murmura-t-il.

Oh mon dieu ! Je ne me souvenait pas que sa voix était si sublime. D'un ténor grave et doux a la fois. Une légèreté qui donne des frissons a n'importe qu'elle femme qui le croiserait.

- _Je . . . Je suis revenue pour elle_, bredouillais-je en tendant Renéesmée.

Ces yeux dévièrent jusqu'à sa fille. Il semblait ne pas comprendre qui elle était. Il clignât des yeux, ouvrit grand sa bouche puis se précipita si vite sur ma Nessie que je n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de la prendre dans ces bras.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Elle est si belle ! Bella nous avons un bébé ! Un magnifique bébé ! Le plus beau du monde ! J'y crois pas je suis père ! _

Il hurla encore une bonne dizaine de phrases exprimant sa joie mais je n'y prêta guère attention, le tableau qui s'offrait a moi était celui que j'avait toujours rêvé. Edward jouant avec notre fille, dans un bonheur absolue. Je savoura ces quelques secondes avec une félicité intense. Edward se tourna vers moi, il semblait réellement comblé. Il s'approcha de moi, trop près a mon goût, puis me tendit sa main.

Il croyait vraiment que j'allais faire comme si de rien était ?

Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée ?

Il se trompait et lourdement. Je récupéra ma fille, l'ignorant royalement je me plaça a côté d'Esmée. Son air déconfit me fit hésiter pendant un léger instant, je porta mon regard vers ma fille puis définitivement je m'éloigna de lui. Sa souffrance semblait telle, qu'il paraissait en mourir. Sa ne me gênait pas, après tout moi-même j'avait fallut laissé ma vie.

Il voulait me récupéré ? Bien, dans ce cas là il allait en bavé.

Voila, voila

Lâchez des commentaires SVP. Merci a tous de lire et de lâchez des coms.


End file.
